The Amorzio Account
by Jomahawk2694
Summary: His family gone, his town destroyed, Amorzio is the sole survivor of one of Fusso's raids.  But when given the chance to strike back by Joma and the Shadows, will Amorzio have what it takes to put a bullet between the eyes of the man who took everything?


Hey Everybody, Jomahawk Here! I know I haven't posted in forever, but the stupid safe eyes, moving back the U.S. from Germany, High School, finding out that my brother has epilepsy, and the millions of random ideas I had flying in my head on a daily basis are just a few reasons I haven't written in a while. But, I'm BAAAACK! So, get ready, because the next installment in the Forgotten Shadow series is about to begin, and allow me to introduce our new Shadow: Amorzio

The Amorzio Account

Ch. 1

Perchance to Remember

The gun was pointed straight at his face, the laser sight directly between his eyes. The figure smiled, his face completely encased in shadows. The soldier holding the gun, just barely able to make out the gesture, furrowed his brow in confusion. Here he was, about to kill this intruder, and he was apparently _smiling_ at his death. Writing it off as trying to be brave, the soldier snarled, "you shouldn't have come here, kid. There isn't anything here for you but pain." With that, the soldier pulled the trigger, the bang of the weapon deafening in the cramped space of the room.

For a few seconds, the figure didn't move. A few more seconds, and the figure still hadn't budged an inch. Starting to feel a little scared, the soldier turned to leave, only to have a crashing blow on the back of his head send him sprawling to the ground. His head ringing in pain, the soldier felt himself rising off the floor, before a grave voice whispered, "Wrong, there is something for me here. His name is Fusso, brother of Udzir, the self proclaimed "Master of the Universe." It's because of him that the Forgotten Shadows have such a bad reputation, because of him that Udzir almost killed them all. If it hadn't been for Joma and Qullen finding the true memories locked deep away in his brain, Fusso might not have any enemies right now."

"But what does that have to do with you?" The soldier choked out, desperately trying to keep this seemingly bullet proof attacker from killing him. The shadow let off a small chuckle. "Oh, nothing much, just the fact that Fusso killed both my parents, raped my sister, turned her into his personal slave, destroyed my city, and left me for dead. I swore that day that if I ever got the chance, I would personally be the one to end that Son of a Bitches life."

The soldier, realizing that this demon was done with his story, frantically tried to think of another question. He came up with 'who are you?', but before he could ask, the living shadow answered. "I'm Amorzio, the twelfth Forgotten Shadow, and the second halfa." "Halfa?" the soldier asked with a tone of desperation. "Half werewolf, half vampire. Completely bullet proof, completely un-killable, completely uncontrollable."

With that, Amorzio stepped into the light of the moon, and the soldier gasped as he saw the second closest thing to maniacal death he had ever seen. The only other was Joma, and that had been only through a video screen. The soldier started shaking as he realized he had shot at a monster, and that he would be lucky if he died right then and there.

Amorzio looked at the trembling guard, and shook his head at the pathetic pleas for mercy he was spouting. Still, he probably had family, and Joma had said no deaths aside from Fusso's. Sighing, Amorzio pulled out a syringe, and stuck it into the guard's arm. Depressing the needle, he watched as the amber liquid, which Zane had nicknamed "faucet" entered the guards blood stream. His shaking and whimpering quieted, and he fell into a deep sleep. At the same time, the serum circulated to the guards brain, temporarily melting the connector between the short term and long term memory storage. In a few hours, the guard would awake, with no memory of the encounter aside from the lump on his head.

Amorzio quickly spilled a nearby bucket of water behind the sleeping guard, and splashed some of it around. Satisfied with his little ruse, Amorzio quickly opened the door, and slipped into the inner sanctum of Fusso's compound.

There you go. I have literally been going over this guy for a year, and I'm finally ready to unleash him. Get ready to see the toughest, rawest sect of freedom fighters you have ever imagined in your worst nightmares! THE SHADOWS ARE BACK! THE SHADOWS WILL CONQUER!

On a separate note, I put a reference to a published story in this chapter. If you put into a review the answer, I'll make YOU a character in a future chapter. Who knows, you might just become one of the most feared warriors of all time…;)


End file.
